castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Cops
' Cops & Robbers' is is the seven episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary When Castle and Martha are taken hostage by a crew of bank robbers dressed in hospital scrubs and using classic television doctor names, Beckett finds herself on the outside, desperately trying to rescue them — which proves to be even more difficult with a by-the-book hostage negotiator watching her every move. Castle becomes the de facto leader of the hostages and discovers that the robbery is actually a skillfully orchestrated distraction for an even more sinister plan. But with Castle stuck on the inside and Beckett on the outside, will either be able to foil the bank robbers’ plans before it is too late? Plot Whodathunk Martha Rodgers' plan to fix up her acting school could cause so much trouble? It starts at the desk of who Martha dubs a “well-dressed loan shark,” with a very disgruntled Mama Castle, who can’t get a loan without a sky-high interest rate. Castle, annoyed with his mother who won’t just take his money or even let him co-sign (that stubborn old lady!), calls Beckett.“Tell me you need me,” he says to a rather confused Ms. Beckett. While the two are chatting about paper work (apparently Castle never handles his share), Castle notices some shady characters walk into the bank wearing doctor masks on their chins, and one woman clutching a bulge inside her coat pocket. He tells Beckett the place is about to get robbed and, well, for once, he’s right! Could it have been more convenient that he’s already on the phone with the cops? Castle gives Beckett a play-by-play — he says there are three robbers — until he feels a gun at the back of his neck. Oops. Make that four! He grabs the cell from Castle and talks to Beckett. She tries to persuade him to leave, but alas, this doctor-look-a-like will not be intimidated. Once the SWAT team — er, and Beckett — shows up, the SWAT team leader is rather unhappy with Beckett’s presence. Meanwhile, inside, Castle appoints himself leader of the hostages. But what’s cute — can we use the word cute in this situation? — is that he’s very hopeful the “cops” will get them out safely. And by cops, we obvi know he means Beckett. He’s really got faith in the girl! Good thing, since the robber inside will only talk to “the lady cop with the bedroom voice.” She doesn’t have any hostage negotiation training, but the SWAT leader just tells her to do the opposite of whatever her homicide training taught her. Great. OK then. Unfortch, the hostage she speaks with, who goes by Trapper John, isn’t a newbie, and knows about the whole build-rapport-with-the-robber thing. If she makes any sudden moves, or “jerks” him around, he says he’ll kill hostages — starting with her “boyfriend” Castle. Dun dun dun! Pressure. is. on. Inside, the hostages are freaking out — understandably. One man tries to peg the blame on Castle — he did call the cops —but the pregnant teller says the robbers pulled the silent alarm when they initially grabbed the money so the cops were en route anyway. Who does this guy think he is? We’re pretty sure these peeps need to stay calm and trust each other if they’re gonna make it out alive. Castle assures them all he’s got ins with the cops and his partner, dear old Beckett, will make sure of that. As for the robbers, they keep popping in and out of the safety deposit box room, instead of pulling cash from a visible cash vault up front. The crime writer inside Castle springs to life and he decides to investigate. He comes back with two conclusions: The bathrooms are disgusting, and the robbers are stashing photos and letters from safety deposit box 120. But what does it all mean? Mr. Trapper calls the cops back because they want a bus, with tinted windows, in exchange for their pregnant teller, Simone —and the SWAT leader agrees, much to Beckett’s confusion. Guess that’s the way things are done not in homicide. Meanwhile, Castle cooks up an ingenious little plan and uses Martha’s watch to send Morse code to Beckett — which she not-so-shockingly decodes in like five seconds to mean safety deposit box 120. The cops look up the info and viola! The box the robbers are pulling from belongs to Agnes and Gideon Fields, who check the box monthly. Ryan and Esposito waste no time getting to the couple’s apartment —only to be met with the stench of dead bodies. Then, the bromancers discover the key to the deposit box was stolen right from Agnes’ neck. Oh, and there’s a professional bug in the apartment. Somebody was very interested in these two! Back at the bank, the man who accused Castle of causing the hostage sitch, Sal, comes back from a restroom break and says he saw C4 explosives in the robber’s bags. Castle and Martha are able to talk the hater down, but eventually Sal has a seizure. And actually, when it comes down to it, the dude’s freak-out is actually a blessing in disguise, because — speaking of disguise — Beckett is able to finangle her way inside dressed as a paramedic. Then, Castle slips her a note that says “C4.” Cue Beckett placing a reassuring hand on our titular character. Need we say it was nice to see a moment of sweetness in the midst of all the craziness? Then, Alexis, Castle’s daughter, shows up in a panic. She tries to reach her beau Ashley, who at first doesn’t answer and then hangs up when she finally reaches him. WTF is up with this guy? Really? You have more important things to do than calm your girlfriend whose father and grandmother are being held hostage inside a bank? This guy’s got priority issues. Beckett calls Trapper John back. He wants his bus now, but unfortch, the thing is still 20 minutes away. John fires into the air, and then presses his gun against Castle’s neck. Beckett loses it and completely abandons the “build rapport” thing. She tells him “If you pull that trigger, I will personally walk through that door and put a bullet in your skull,” to which he responds “OK, Kate. You have 20 minutes.” The SWAT leader seems mildly impressed. “That’s one way to negotiate,” he says. After Beckett’s tirade, Castle’s left feeling a little amped up. He calls Trapper John out on the fact that they’re not really after money, they’re after something else. The robbers inside cuff everyone and say they’re ready to go. Castle realizes this situation is not going as planned. Beckett also realizes the same thing on the outside. The robbers start to unload the C4, and Castle and Martha exchange I love you's. Pulling for one more attempt at humor, Castle says “Mother, I find I’m no longer satisfied with the customer service at this establishment, I think we should take our business elsewhere.” Oh, Rick. You would. And then, it happens — the bank goes up in flames. Beckett exits the SWAT van in slo-mo with a look of sheer shock and desperation on her face. She enters the building screaming for Castle. Thankfully, the hostages are locked inside, unharmed. Castle yells “I told you!” as his not-girlfriend walks in. And can we just talk about the way Beckett smiles at Castle? OMG. Priceless. She puts her hand on his shoulder, smiling away. While we brace ourselves for what could be that post-save smooch we’ve been waiting for, Mama Martha interrupts the sweet moment. “He’s not the only one here, you know,” she says, motioning toward her still-cuffed wrists. Oh. Oops. We aren’t the only ones pissed off Martha ruined this adorb moment. Castle looks pretty upset himself. As he should be. Afterward, the cops figure out there was much more going on than a bank robbery. Actually, there wasn’t a robbery at all. The man who had the "seizure" was actually related to Agnes — he was once married to her daughter, Tanya. Tanya and their son Conner faked their own deaths and ran away, because Sal was abusing them. The only way she kept in touch with her mother was via that safety deposit box. “Sal,” who was actually named Ron, wanted to track down his estranged wife via those letters. He hired middlemen to do the dirty work and set it up to look like a bank robbery. Sal also made sure the explosives would go off early, to take out the middlemen he’d hired. Tanya also had a middleman who would drop letters off in the box — a man who posed as Agne’s husband. The team eventually realize that Ron is planning to kidnap the kid and kill his wife. They track down the middleman, a priest, to try to stop him. Ron shows up at his former wife’s house in Ithaca, hits her, and threatens that she’ll never see her son again. Ron thinks he’s got everything figured out — but what he doesn’t know is that a team of cops, who already have him figured out, are waiting for him right outside the place. Case closed! Needless to say, Beckett and Castle have been through quite an ordeal today and it’s time to celebrate. Beckett, riding high off the fumes of a successful day, offers to buy Castle a cocktail. He politely declines and says he’ll “do her better.” Anybody else not able to think of that as anything but an innuendo? Anyway, Castle invites Beckett back to the family loft for dinner. Martha, dramatic as ever, greets Beckett with a whirlwind hug and a table full of delicious food. In her bedroom, Alexis is breaking up with Ashley and Castle happens to overhear. She says she’s not OK, but manages a smile. We’re happy for her. About time she kicked him to the curb. Then, Castle thanks Beckett for saving his life. She says it’s fine because they’re partners and it’s what they do. But Castle, not one to let a moment like this pass him by, tells Beckett he’s saved her life more than she’s saved his. Oh, Castle. Always the one-upper. Beckett rolls her eyes as Castle continues to go over all the various times he’s saved her from the Grim Reaper. Beckett lets him drone on as the duo sit, wine glasses in hand, for a celebratory meal. All’s well that ends with wine! Promo thumb|400px|left Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Dean Norris as Captain John Peterson *Darren Pettie as Trapper John *Ian Kahn as Ron Brandt / Sal Martino *Jack Laufer as Mr. Davenport *Jonah Wharton as Dr. Howser *Noa Dori as Dr. Quinn *Ty Upshaw as Dr. Huxtable *Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Simone Jenkins *Barry Livingston as Abe *Aimee Parker as Grace *Frank Birney ad Father McCaskey *Matt Medrano as Officer Monfriez *Tatum Shank as Officer Billups *Holly Daniels as Tanya Brandt *Quinn Friedman as Connor Quotes :Beckett: What do you want, Castle? :Castle: Tell me you need me Featured Music *"Too Deep" - J. Mascis Trivia *All of the bank robbers use TV doctors as their codenames; the leader is Trapper John (M*A*S*H), the female robber is Dr. Quinn (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman), the robber with a British accent is Dr. Howser (Doogie Howser, M.D.) and the African-American robber is Dr. Huxtable (The Cosby Show). *Castle says that this is the eighth time that Beckett has saved his life... but that he's saved her life nine times. He cites two examples before the show fades to black: distracting the killer with a champagne bottle (Always Buy Retail) and pulling her from the burning wreckage of her apartment (Tick, Tick, Tick… and Boom!). *Castle tries to calm Sal Martino down by asking him to think of his family. When he says, "I bet the only thing you can think about is seeing him again. Am I right?" Sal smiles and replies, "You have no idea." *When Castle points out that the Willy Sutton quote is apocryphal, that the robbers are likely mercenaries, and asks why they are really robbing the bank, Trapper John replies by saying, "I like you. That's why I'll kill you last." This is actually a threat. In the movie Commando, Arnold Schwartzenegger's character (also a mercenary) says this to the wise-cracking villain Sully. Instead, he kills Sully first. *Beckett refer to Castle as being a civilian investigator to Captain Peterson. References External links *Cops & Robbers - Castle's Official recap @ ABC Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4